


What is yours is mine (and what is mine is yours)

by CaptainCiella



Category: Free!
Genre: Asahi is a fashion king, Asahi is really hot, Clothing, Even though I'm not a funny person I tried okay, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I actually ship AsaKisu more than AsahixReader, KonMari | Marie Kondo's Tidying Method, Reader-Insert, Sexual Humor, Sharing Clothes, Sustainable fashion, fashion - Freeform, thrifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCiella/pseuds/CaptainCiella
Summary: Perks of having a boyfriend with similar fashion tastes to yours is that you can literally steal clothes from his wardrobe and (almost) make them your own. Unfortunately he can’t take your dresses nor heels but at least, he often tries on your belts and your oversized denim jackets, though both are a bit too tight for him, it always works and from an outsider point of view, it doesn’t look like he stole his girlfriend’s clothes.
Relationships: Shiina Asahi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	What is yours is mine (and what is mine is yours)

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Free! Road to the World (Dream) and ughgh, I screamed when Natsuya appeared obviously but as he has so little screentime, I was a bit sad but when Asahi appeared I was like: hey. He's actually pretty hot? LIKE. YES. He's hot okay, but Natsuya is hotter ahhaha. Anyway, he's such a sweet boy, he's a genius after all, can't wait to see more of him.
> 
> And his fashion sense? So good, I mean every character in Free! have good fashion sense, oh my God.

Perks of having a boyfriend with similar fashion tastes to yours is that you can literally steal clothes from his wardrobe and (almost) make them your own. Unfortunately, he can’t take your dresses nor heels but at least, he often tries on your belts and your oversized denim jackets, though both are a bit too tight for him, it always works and from an outsider point of view, it doesn’t look like he stole his girlfriend’s clothes.

You both are very keen on fashion and whenever you have the opportunity to have a shopping trip, you buy tons of trendy pieces and the advantage is that you don’t have to spend loads as you only have to buy one size instead of two. You recently reckoned that fast-fashion isn’t very sustainable and environmentally-friendly so you switched to thrifting and although it was harder to find great pieces, you bought them right away when you did.

It gradually took more and more space in both of your wardrobes andconsidered doing a big cleaning someday, but you just couldn’t separate yourself from many pieces as you always found an excuse to keep them – a party, a night out, a wedding,… Until you heard about the KonMari method. The goal isn’t to become minimalist so the concept pleased both of you and you watched the whole show on Netflix in one night, and the next day, the two of you motivated yourselves to organise your wardrobe and it turned out pretty well. It had taken you a whole day to get rid of some pieces of clothing so sorting out your books, kitchen, miscellaneous and sentimental items would take some time but you would definitely go through the process to have a cleaner and peaceful home. You donated our clothing to local charities and decided to invest in real, sustainable pieces — on basics such as white t-shirts and black denim jeans, although they would be more expensive than usual. Quality over quantity and you saved some time in the morning choosing your outfit.

  
Nevertheless, it didn’t mean that you weren’t arguing anymore on who would wear what on the day — you both had your personal favourites and as you were borrowing him more clothes than he did, he sometimes got upset when you took what he wanted to wear first. You were just quicker than him as you woke up first and this morning and he was still in bed, enjoying his sleep in as he didn’t have any lectures before the afternoon.

This morning, you just had taken one of his t-shirts to have a cosy and relaxed outfit when he groaned.  
  
“I wanna wear this today...”  
“You only have half a day of lectures, what’s the point...” you remarked with a smirk.  
“That doesn’t matter,” he argued with a frown. “I wanna wear this.”  
  
You knew how both of you could be immature and argue for long but you couldn’t help.  
  
“First arrived, first-served,” you said.  
“All my t-shirts are in the laundry, I have nothing to wear other than this one.”  
“It’s your problem.”  
“It’s because you steal all my t-shirts,” he whined.  
  
You could’ve argued that he should have done the laundry but today was the day he was supposed to so you couldn’t pick on that. He always respected that, contrary to you, you tended to be one day late of laundry and he could be quite upset with you sometimes.  
  
“And you’re okay with that,” you remarked.  
“I am,” he agreed. “You look cute in them after all,” he nonchalantly said, the words slipping out of his tongue.  
  
You blushed at the compliment.  
  
“But it’s mine and I get priority,” he added firmly.  
“Can’t I just have it today because I look cute?” you asked, teasing him.  
“I only have this to wear for today,” he complained. “I can’t go to lectures half-naked.”  
  
He was about to convince you to give up on the t-shirt. But you really wanted to wear it today, it matched perfectly with your outfit and the weather. You grabbed your favourite pair of denim jeans and put them on, tucked your t-shirt inside before looking for a belt.  
  
“How about not going?” you said. “You hate these modules anyway and you’ve already completed the assignment.”  
“I could say the same to you,” he remarked. “You hate this class. You could just skip it and come to sleep in with me.”  
  
The offer was quite tempting, you were almost running late for your class and on top of that, you had already handed the paper and done your research; you could just pretend to be sick for the day and later send an email to your lecturer to ask for details in case you didn’t understand the slides. And it had been a while since you hadn’t cuddled with your boyfriend, you craved for some physical touch.  
  
“Come here,” he insisted. “We haven’t cuddled for ages.”  
  
And this was enough to give in and skip your first lecture, you jumped on the bed to nestle against him, keeping his t-shirt, more comfortable than your pyjamas, an oversized t-shirt of his.  
  
He was warm despite being shirtless and you missed the simple touch of his body — you naturally slept cuddled but it was way different from actually cuddling awake, reminding you when you just had moved in the flat, when your days were sum up to sleep in until noon before spending the day assembling pieces of furniture.  
He softly kissed your lips, welcoming you back in the bed. You kissed him back, cupping his cheeks to see him better — _handsome as ever._  
  
“It’s been a while,” he whispered.  
  
His hands cupped your bottom, bringing you closer before sliding under your – _his_ – shirt to massage your back, ticking you, making you giggle a little but not enough to kick him; sometimes he massaged your neck at the end of the day and you were so stiff it hurt you and made you cry — at the end it was worth it but the pain was real. He reached the hook of your bra, deftly unhooked it — with one hand, _how?_  
  
“Hey, I won’t be staying for long,” you said, feeling your breasts lighter. You were tempted to stay for the whole morning, you could skip one class but not more and given his mood, he would definitely not let you go.  
“I know, but don’t you wanna feel more comfortable?” he smiled.  
“True,” you admitted before kissing him again.  
  
You were definitely the one who was in the mood and wanted to stay longer than planned. You bit your lower lip, knowing that you soon have to leave to get ready.  
  
“Don’t do that,” he said. “It damages them and you know it.”  
“What?”  
“Your lips,” he replied, soothing them with a wet kiss.  
  
His kiss was unexpectedly deep — you weren’t the only one in this mood and went along, unable to resist. Soon he hovered you, imprisoning you between him and the bed, making your legs slightly open — the unexpected turn excited you. His hands slid again under the t-shirt before lifting it, exposing your breasts. It had been a while since he hadn’t seen you like this, your heart pounded so hard you only wanted him to kiss you again. He did, giving you a wet kiss, his hands all over your body, burned by his touch before he got rid of your t-shirt, leaving you with only with an unhooked bra and an uncomfortable pair of jeans.  
  
“Thanks babe,” he said as he wears his t-shirt. “Love you,” he added with a kiss on your forehead.  
  
It took you a split second for you to process the situation. He tricked you in the way you expected the least and although it frustrated you, you couldn’t help but admit it was well played.  
  
“You cunt,” you mumbled as he hooks your bra again.  
“Sorry,” he says, ruffling your hair. “Really needed it and I actually gotta go to the library to do some reading.”  
“I’ll never forgive you,” you mumbled, upset as you noticed that he wasn’t even hard while you were completely horny for him.  
“Oh no babe, please,” he whined. “I’ll make up for it tonight, okay?”  
  
You glared at him to confirm he won’t lie again.  
  
“Promise?” you pouted.  
“Promise, yeah.”  
  
He kissed your cheek before grabbing a pair of black denim jeans, putting on socks and took his backpack to leave for the library.  
  
“Love you babe!” you heard from the entrance.  
  
You sighed, holding back a loud _fuck you_ and check the time on your phone. You groaned, _you’re late_ and you had to complete your outfit in no time.

**Author's Note:**

> I used to love buying new clothes at every season in big brands like Pull&Bear (I'm a big fan of their mom jeans) and graphic t-shirts. Not only because of some need for a retail therapy but I just enjoyed having many t-shirts, shirts, jeans because.. just the trend?
> 
> However, recently (beginning of 2020?) I started watching Justine Leconte on YouTube and she really changed my mind about consuming fashion, especially fast-fashion - the industry, the working condition and the quality of the clothing... So it changed my mind and I decided to invest in sustainable clothing in the future.  
>  **EDIT:** [her channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UChxkFSjTE7nLCHsDk8_pRhg)
> 
> The issue when you like following trends is that you end up buying many clothes and wear them only once - it's a bit sad, so I'm trying to make wise choices when I'm about to buy a new piece of clothing (mostly second-hand now, on Depop or Vinted) but it's so hard to resist to make yourself some excuses like: 'I'm gonna wear this at [insert occasion]', 'I'm sure I'll wear this in summer!'... yes I really want to buy a flower patterned dress...
> 
> Concerning the KonMari method, I never tried myself (although I really should because it's a mess in my wardrobe), I watched the show and it seems pretty effective? But my issue is that I love my own mess I don't know if I'll be able, I really should.


End file.
